1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a quick release electrical connector able to support axial loads. This invention further relates to a gimbal assembly having a cord extending therethrough.
2. Background Information
Connectors and gimbal assemblies are used in a wide range of industries, in particular in combination with various hand tools. In numerous applications it is desirable for an electrical connector to support an axial load without disconnecting. Many electrical connectors capable of supporting an axial load are known commercially. However, such connectors typically require secondary action by a user to secure the male and female components of the connector. For example, certain commercial connectors include threaded portions that must be threadably engaged after the male and female portions are coupled. Other commercial connectors include screws or clips that must be manually engaged after the male and female portions are coupled. A standard coaxial cable connector is an example of another commercial connector requiring secondary user action. In such coaxial connectors, a rotatable shroud disposed on the male portion must be rotated after an electrical connection is made to engage tabs on the female portion with slots on the shroud.
Other commercial connectors are known that include tabs or snaps that become engaged when then the connector is fully connected. While such connectors are known to support an axial load and require less user action, they still pose potential problems. For example, such connectors typically include a partially connected state, i.e., a state at which the contacts of the connector are electrically coupled but at which the tabs or snaps are not fully engaged. Moreover, such tabs or snaps are frequently deployed on outer surfaces of the connector and are thus prone to mechanical damage and/or excessive wear, thereby limiting their effectiveness.
The above-described commercial electrical connectors share a common drawback in that a user may neglect to fully secure the male and female portions together, thereby resulting in a compromised electrical connection and/or possibly even causing injury to a user in certain applications. Therefore, there exists a need for improved electrical connectors, in particular an electrical connector that supports axial loads and does not include a partially connected state. Moreover, in certain applications it may be advantageous to utilize such improved connectors with a gimbal assembly, and in particular a gimbal assembly that accommodates an electrical cord extending therethrough. Therefore, there also exists a need for improved gimbal assemblies and improved electrical assemblies including an electrical connector and a gimbal.